A grave mistake
by Evilkat23
Summary: *DRAGON RIDER CROSSOVER* Sherman's school vest was torn to shreds, his pants were covered in mud and leaves and little bit of blood was trickling down his neck from the scratch on his face. Sweaty and dusty Sherman shut his eyes, scared of whatever was on the other side of that door that was trying so hard to get in. ...
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this story has been rooting around in my mind for a while now, so it's going to go onto full on flashback mode for at least two chapters and then it's going to come back to present day, but because the flash back isn't short but very long, it's not going to be in italics. _

Sherman whimpered his back against the door to the warehouse that he and his new 'friend' had escaped to, something from the outside trying to get in. It was casing the door to rattle and shake.

Sherman's school vest was torn to shreds, his pants were covered in mud and leaves and little bit of blood was trickling down his neck from the scratch on his face. Sweaty and dusty Sherman shut his eyes, scared of whatever was on the other side of that door that was trying so hard to get in.

"Ben! Hurry!" He cried for his new 'friend' to hurry up. The door pounding even harder against his back, it was getting close to giving away on the boy. He, Sherman, yelped loudly when the door actually managed to open about two inches. He saw the inhuman claws try to claw its way inside, seeing a chance, Sherman managed to slam his back against the door with all his might, smashing the monster's fingers between the doorframe and door. He heard it's inhuman like screech.

Benjamin came running back, Sherman felt icy cold grip him when he realized that Ben had nothing in his hands. Ben ran pass Sherman, Sherman turned his head and watched as Ben ran up to a metal desk that was placed next to the door. Watching the other boy push the desk with his back towards the door. Sherman quickly got off of the door and ran to help Ben push. By the time the monster managed to free it's finger's the desk was in place.

"That's not gonna hold for long, C'mon!" Ben said, breathing heavily. He then ran towards the next room, luckily, the warehouse was empty, either abandoned or just empty for the time being.

"Do, you mind telling just what that thing was!?" Sherman demanded as he ran with Ben.

"Werewolf." Ben said simply as they raced upstairs. A loud clash sounded from down stairs followed by an angry roar. Ben grabbed Sherman's hand and ran faster up the stairs. Getting to another room, he, Ben, slammed the door behind him. No desks this time.

"Quick! get the chair!" Ben yelled, this time his back to the door as it rattled and shaked violently. Following orders, Sherman grabbed the chair, Ben placed it under the door knob and then ran towards the one window in the room.

"We have to jump." Ben said, out of breath, as the other boy wiped his brow with his arm, Sherman quickly looked at him, his mouth opened in agape.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Sherman screamed at Ben. The chair faltered and soon the door burst open, the beast roared loudly again. Sherman felt his hand be grabbed and before he knew it, he felt weightless, he watched as the ground drew closer, shutting his eyes, his mind flashed before his eyes, he wished he could tell Mr. Peabody he loved him one last time.

"Oof!" was all he could say as he landed on something soft and bouncy, a mattress...what in the world was a mattress-

"GAH!" Before he could finish his thought, something heavy landed on him, causing him to scream out and clutch his stomach.

Ben blinked and then smiled.

"See that wasn't so bad." Ben told Sherman, getting off of the boy.

"You aren't the one with who just had your stomach rocket into your throat." Sherman groaned.

"C'mon, before it gets us!" Ben yelled grabbing Sherman's hand again, him and the ginger boy started running down the darkened alley that was only lit by the dim yellow street lights. Sherman sighed deeply, he really had to wonder how this even happened in the first place, he hardly knew Ben! Ben just came to his school that day! Now he was running from creatures that shouldn't exist with this boy! How in the world did this all happen?

-Full on flashback transition-

"Class, we have two new students today, I want you guys to give a nice big warm welcome to Benjamin and Guinevere Greenbloom!" The teacher introduced the two kids, there was a small clap that circled around the class but it didn't exactly feel warm and welcoming.

Sherman looked at the two, Guinevere looked to be, like everyone in the classroom, seven maybe eight years old. She had long brown hair that swept well passed her shoulders she had a smile plastered on her face. She looked so happy to be here, she around Penny's height and maybe even the same weight as Penny. Then, there was her brother.

Benjamin, he looked normal, poofy black hair, pale skin. Really pale skin, like he doesn't go out in the sun at all. He looked...older than most of the students in the room, everyone looked around seven or eight, Ben looked like he was ten. He was tall, normal body size and weight. He had on a blue hoodie over his school uniform, that was kind of odd concentering the fact that it wasn't even cold out.

"Benjamin, Guinevere, why don't you two tell us a bit about yourselves. Now, you two aren't really siblings, is that correct?" Mrs. Coal asked them, that caused a bit of a stir around the class room. What were they then? cousins?

"No, we aren't, you see, Benny here was adopted by my dad just a couple of months back!" Guinevere said happily, Ben looked almost embarrassed, Sherman watched as his eyes darted down towards the floor and he kicked a the air a bit. Guinevere then threw an arm around Ben's shoulders and drew him into an awkward looking half hug. That made Ben smile and Guinevere smiled back.

"Oh, that's nice, Ben, where did you live before you were adopted by the Greenblooms."

Ben spoke, his voice threw everyone for a loop, when he spoke, his voice actually had an accent to it, Sherman guessed it was a British accent.

"Oh, uh, you, uh really, uh, don't want to know." Ben said, as he smoothed out his sweat jacket.

"Sure we do!" Mrs. Coal told him happily, a few of the students, whose interest where peaked by the fact that he was refusing to tell where he last lived nodded as well.

"No, Mrs. Coal, you really don't." Guinevere said this time, the teacher just waved her off a bit.

"If it was an orphanage, there's no need to be shy, why I think Sherman lived in an orphanage at one point."

Oh sure, bring Sherman into this.

"Yeah, for like a month, but I was just a baby, I don't remember it." Sherman grumbled to the teacher, Ben, seeing no way around this awkward conversation, sighed heavily.

"Fine. I was homeless. I lived well, nowhere, on the streets I guess."

Oh boy, did that shut Mrs. Coal up. The teacher, opened and closed her mouth then awkwardly pushed her glasses up.

"Oh, I see...well...I'll just give you two your seats then..." She said, trying to react calmly to the news she just heard.

"Told you, you didn't want to know." Ben said with an eye roll, he then crossed his arms and stood there. After a few minutes the teacher gave them their seats, Sherman had to wonder if she picked the seats on purpose. Guinevere got near the back of the class, and Ben, well Ben got to sit next to Sherman. The two just looked at each other, nodded and then went back to focusing on class.

Before Sherman knew it, it was time for lunch, good he was starving. Getting up from his seat, he started to walk. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw it was Ben.

"Hey! Sam is it?" Ben asked.

"Sherman."

"Ah, Sorry, no good with names..."

"It's alright. Truth be told, I'm not good remembering names either."

That caused Ben to chuckle, he looked up and smiled.

"Looks like Guinevere found a friend already." He, Ben, said as he noted his sister with Penny.

"Oh, That's Penny...Can I ask you something?"

"Does it have anything to do with me being homeless?"

"No."

"Ask away."

"How old are you?" Sherman asked, that got him a look from the other boy, followed by another smile.

"So, it's obvious that I'm a little older, huh?" Ben asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as they walked towards the cafeteria together.

"You're a giant compared to the rest of us." Sherman said, a small smile on his face, Ben blushed a little at that.

"Ah, Well, ok, I'm ten, You see. I had to be held back a couple of grades because of the fact that I was...you know."

"Ah, gotcha, so you where homeless for that long, eh?" Sherman asked before he could stop himself, he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, sorry, ignore that question." He told Ben quickly waving his hand.

"Can't ignore it, you already asked, yes, I was homeless for...a long time." Ben told him, they opened the doors to the cafeteria, a slight silence between them. Sherman then smiled.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Sherman asked him, Ben blinked then nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Since you asked me about being homeless, I get to ask a personal question about you." Ben said as they sat down, Carl and Mason looked up at Ben, but said nothing to him, just yet.

"Sure, ask away."

"How where you adopted?" Ben asked, taking out his lunch box, Sheman laughed as he laid his own lunch box on the table.

"That's not personal! Almost everyone knows how...Ok...I was found in a box."

Ben gasped slightly at that. Sherman, Carl, and Manson only laughed at him.

"Please, it's alright, As far as I can remember, I lived with Mr. Peabody. You know he still keeps the newspaper hanged on the wall?" He asked Carl and Mason, that confused Ben a bit.

"I think my dad remembers that day, he said his favorite newspaper when that happened was 'Doggy wants to be daddy.'" Carl said with a giggle, it caused Sherman and Mason to just burst out laughing, then there was Ben, just beyond confused at this point.

"Ok, I'm confused." Ben said as Sherman took a bite of his lunch. Then with his mouthful, Sherman spoke.

"about what?"

"Everything, I mean, Newspapers? Doggy wants to be daddy? what?"

Sherman took another bite, and, with manners that would surely get him scolded by Mr. Peabody, spoke with his mouthful once again.

"You dom't mo? Ma da's a 'og"

Ben sighed heavily.

"Say that again, please, but this time, finish eating so I can understand you." Ben told him, Sherman nodded, chewed his food quickly, swallowed, then spoke again.

"My dad is a dog."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your dad."

"No, you don't understand. He is literally a dog."

"..."

Ben only blinked, and raised an eyebrow at this. Sensing Ben's skepticism, Sherman reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

"I like to keep this on me, this and the whistle he gave me." Sherman told Ben as he unfolded it. It was just a normal picture of him and Peabody standing beside each other, Sherman's arm around the dog's shoulder's, both smiling at the camera. He showed it to Ben, he watched as the other boy's eyes just widened in disbelief.

"Wow, I've seen a lot of strange things, but this...this takes the cake and eats it." Ben said.

Sherman laughed, an awkward laugh.

"Takes the cake and eats it, hahaha...I don't get it..."

The bell rang, lunch was over, it was now time for recess, kids ran out, Carl and Mason turned to Sherman, waiting for him.

"You coming, Ben?" Sherman asked the black haired boy, Ben shook his head.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to the library, I need to research something." Ben told him as he packed up his lunch. Sherman shrugged and ran off with Carl and Mason. Ben sighed and then smiled.

"A talking dog, I wonder what the professor can make of this..." Ben mumbled to himself as he left for the library.

_End of this chapter I enjoyed making it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sherman descended down the steps of the school, it was time to go home, unfortunately, Mr. Peabody had to work late, so that meant that Sherman had to walk home, but that was no problem, it was a nice day out, not too hot nor too cold. He should make it home with in an hour.

He started down the side walk, not even five minutes later, he heard it.

"Sherman!"

Still walking, he turned his head to see Ben jogging up to him, stopping, he waited for the older boy to catch up. Ben did so with ease, leaning on his knees to catch his breath, Ben smiled at Sherman.

"You know, I figured I could handle jogging by now." Ben said, catching his breath, finally he stood up straight and the two started walking.

"Isn't Guinevere walking with you?" Sherman asked him as they walked forward.

"Nah, she was after school."

"You two just got here."

"Eh, she's fast when it comes to this kind of stuff."

They walked in silence, Sherman could still hear Ben catch his breath a bit.

"Can...Can I ask you another personal question?" Sherman asked Ben, breaking the silence between then, Ben looked uneasy but then nodded.

"Shoot." Ben said, looking away and towards the sun.

"What's your story?"

"My story?"

"...How did you become homeless?"

"Oh."

Ben paused at that question, that question has come up more times than he could count, by the professor, by Vita, by Guinevere, Sorrel, Firedrake, even Twigleg asked him that question once. Still, Ben would just smile and wave them off, telling them, that they didn't want any boring old details. But, as he looked at Sherman, who looked eager to hear it, he kind of actually wanted to tell the small boy.

"Are you not comfortable telling me? If so, you don't have to answer." Sherman told Ben, which in turn, made Ben sigh with relief.

"I would rather not."

"Ok..."

The silence was beyond uncomfortable. They walked in silence for only god knows how long. Ben and Sherman refusing to make eye contact with each other. They continued to walk in silence, both of them looking around at the sights around them, for a brief second they made eye contact with each other and then turned away, looking in opposite directions. Even though Sherman couldn't see it, Ben smirked a bit.

"Hey...want to see something interesting?" Ben asked Sherman, it caused the ginger boy to finally look the other boy in the face.

"Alright.." Sherman said and Ben smiled, grabbing Sherman's arm, he lead the boy off the side walk and towards an alleyway. They stopped, Ben gotten down on his knees and took bag off.

"What are you doing?" Sherman asked, Ben didn't answer, he just took out a milk carton that was from lunch, it sounded like it was still full, what in the world was he doing with that? And was the milk even good? Before he could ask Ben about anything, the boy took out a plastic container, this confused Sherman even more, inside the container looked like some sort of flower petals. Then he pulled out one other thing, a small thing, with dark brown liquid inside. Honey?

"W-What are you doing?" Sherman asked, Ben just looked at him and smiled.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Ben asked him, Sherman only shrugged and looked around trying to figure out just what was going on in Ben's head at the moment.

"Supernatural? Like...Ghosts?" Sherman asked and Ben nodded.

"Kind of, well, I can bring out elves, if you'd like to see that." Ben said, Sherman couldn't stop the skeptical smile that spread across his face.

"Elves? like Santa? Are you feeling alright?..."

"No, not those kind of elves, these...well they are almost like fairies."

"You're insane. there is no such thing as Elves or fairies!"

"This is coming from the boy whose father is a talking dog."

"..."

"Just, listen to me, I've seen them, It'll take awhile, but just trust me on this..." Ben told him and Sherman sighed, before he knew it, he was on his knees next to Ben, with a heavy sigh, he spoke.

"What do we do?..."

"Easy."

Ben grabbed the milk carton and opened it so it was fully opened on all sides and shaped in a perfect square. He then poured some of the flower petals in the white milk and then a few drops of honey.

"Now. We wait." Ben said, leaning against the alleyway's dirty wall.

"How long? I need to be home before it gets dark."

Ben just waved his hand a bit.

"Give it a half n hour, in the mean time, we could do some homework, I have a ton." Ben mumbled, grabbing his bag again, he took out his homework and a hardcover book to write on, with a heavy sigh, Sherman did the same.

"Wow. You really do have a lot." Sherman mumbled to Ben when the other boy took out all the homework he had to do.

"Yeah...because I'm so far behind, you know, grade wise, I have to do both second grade and third grade homework, so that way if I manage to show that I am in fact in my grade level, then by next semester, I could be in the forth grade."

"Oh, well, I hope you the best of luck." Sherman said with a smile, Ben only smiled back and started to write down on the papers, Sherman did the same, there they sat in the dirty alley way, just writing down answers the problems, on the occasion, Sherman would hear a grunt of confusion come from Ben. Finally, after about an hour, Sherman was finished with his homework and there were no faires to be seen, he looked up at the sky, a frown on his face, the sun was getting low.

"No! Please, just give it twenty more minutes, if they don't show up then we can leave." Ben said, Sherman was really starting to wonder this kids sanity, then he question his own when he gave in and sat back down.

"Fine, twenty more minutes! If they don't show then I'm leaving, I really have to be home, I should of been home a while ago." Sherman said.

He looked over at Ben's homework, before he knew it, he scooted closer to the boy, looking at the words on the paper.

"What's this?" He asked Ben, the pale boy only frowned a bit before speaking.

"Third grade history-"

"I can help you."

"No offense-"

Sherman scoffed.

"History is my thing...trust me."

Ben sighed, he then shrugged and scooted closer to Sherman, their sides now touching each other. Ben looked at Sherman, eyebrow raised up, still, if someone was offering to help, then who was he to turn this person down?

"Ok, But, This is third grade history, it's a grade higher than your-"

"Ben, I. Know. History. Any question you have you can ask me."

"Ok then."

There was a silence as Ben started to write down the answers that he actually knew, his pencil moving fast against the paper, Sherman was surprised on how neat Ben's handwriting actually was. Then, something out of the corner of Sherman's eye caught his attention, looking away from Ben, he looked at the concoction of milk, flower petals, and honey, he almost jumped out of his skin.

It was like a tiny ball of light, just drinking the stuff right up, it couldn't be any bigger than a bee.

"Ben...Ben!" Sherman whispered, shaking the pale boy, Ben looked up from his homework and gasped.

"Is that...an elf?"

"Yeah..."

"They...exist..." Sherman found himself moving closer towards the tiny thing, only to be stopped by Ben, and brought back down.

"Nononono, last thing you want to do, is spook an elf, don't spook them and don't tick them off, they will end you." Ben whispered to Sherman, Sherman just watched the strange creature.

"Let it come to you, not the other way around."

"How do you know this stuff?" Sherman asked in slight awe of the older boy.

"Everyone has an obsession. Mine is the supernatural."

"Ah...Mine is history."

The elf then flew away as fast as it could, Sherman almost missed it.

"Something spooked it..." Ben said, his brows furrowed, his expression turned to worry. Before Sherman knew it, the boy started to pack up in a hurried pace.

"We need to leave." Ben said quickly, a crash coming from down the alley made Sherman jump, he decided not to question Ben until later.

Grabbing his stuff, Sherman started to pack as well, not caring if it gets crushed up. There was another crash, Sherman felt his arm get grabbed and before he knew it, he was leaving his stuff behind as he and Ben took off, he also noticed that Ben left his stuff as well. He, Sherman, was about to protest, until he saw what was making stuff crash around the alleyway.

It was horrendous, it looked some sort of dog that walked on two legs, not like Mr. Peabody, no, this dog was HUGE, it's fur was all black, it's hands were nothing but giant claws, it ran faster than anything Sherman has ever seen. Its eyes where beady and black, it's face in a snarl that was so fearsome it made Sherman almost halt his running in fear, if it wasn't for Ben dragging him forward, he might of just stopped. Whatever that thing was, it was ugly and it wanted blood, more so, it wanted their blood...

-Present time-

Sherman's side hurt, he had no clue how long he could keep running like this, Ben seemed to slow down as well, but they couldn't stop, not until they where safely inside a building.

The werewolf seemed to have stopped chasing them, but they really didn't want to risk it.

It was night time now, the sun had long since set down, the air was cooler and the full moon hung in the air like a beacon of light.

"Ben, we have to stop..." Sherman said, finally stopping in his tracks, his side hurt, his cheek hurt worse than that, and what's more? he felt like he was going to vomit. His breaths were shaky, he wobbled to the side.

Ben stopped as well, his breathing also ragged. Sherman looked down at Ben's leg, and frowned deeply, Ben's leg had a pretty deep gash on it. It looked like it wasn't bleeding anymore, but it could get infected.

"Tell...Me..." Ben breathed, trying to keep himself from passing out.

"Ye...ah..." Sherman responded, his vision blurring a bit, his legs wobbled.

"You've been here...longer than I have...where are we?" Ben asked, clutching his stomach, Sherman couldn't help but notice that Ben looked rather thirsty.

Sherman looked around, it was just rows of warehouses, warehouse among warehouse, far away from where the penthouse is, if he had to guess, it was maybe somewhere near the docks, by the smell of the ocean not being far off. Still, he didn't know for sure.

"I...Don't know, I'm sorry, I never traveled this far from the penthouse before." Sherman said, his breath finally catching up with him. Ben groaned and looked around.

"Well, I don't know about you, But I don't want to go back, not with that beast on the loose." Ben said, he then walked over to a warehouse and jiggled the door knob.

"What are you doing?" Sherman asked following him. Ben took out a penknife, Sherman quickly stepped back, Ben brought that thing to school!?

"Don't be afraid of me, I'm just unlocking the door." Ben grumbled to Sherman, Sherman watched as the other boy jammed his knife into the lock and started to move it around.

"You pick locks?"

"Yep, it's a must have trick when you're homeless." Ben said, there was a click as the lock opened, Ben then opened the warehouse door and smiled at Sherman.

"After you."

_Ok, it will all be in present day now, also, I enjoy this story so much *squee* I love both Ben and Sherman._


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Peabody paced around the penthouse, where was Sherman?! He should of been home hours ago! This just didn't make sense, If Sherman ever had to walk home, he was always home by the time Peabody got there. This wasn't right. Peabody looked at the clock that hung on the wall, it was almost nine o'clock, no, time for standing around wasn't an option now. He had to go out and find Sherman.

Turning his heel, Peabody walked towards the elevator, clicking the down button, he waited for the elevator to rise, all the while, he grabbed his phone and already started dialing the Petersons.

The elevator dinged, by the time he got in, the phone had already started ringing.

"Hello?" A female voice on the other side answered, It was Patty, clicking the button to get to the lobby, Peabody spoke.

"Yes, Hello? Mrs. Peterson? It's Peabody, Sherman hasn't come home, is he, by any chance, at your home?"

"No, he's not here, hang on, maybe Penny knows where he is, Penny?..."

There was a silence, Peabody could hear a muffled conversation between the two, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the lobby, Peabody hurried out, by the time he made it to the front doors, Penny, not Patty, came on the phone.

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Yes, Penny, do you know where Sherman is?"

"No, No, I don't, but, um, If it helps, I saw him walk home with a new kid in class."

That made Peabody stop, a new kid? What if this kid caused his son to get in trouble? What if it was a kidnapping!? No, he had to keep calm.

"I see, thank you for telling me-"

"Do you need help finding him?! I'll meat you in front of the penthouse!"

"Ms. Peterson, I appreciate the offer-"

"Good! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Before he could object anymore, Penny hung up the phone, Peabody only sighed, now he had to wait for Penny to get here before he could actually search. Still, he stepped outside, the cool night felt good out, he looked up at the full moon, it made him frown, the moon, he didn't know why.

He took a deep breath though his nose, seeing if maybe he could catch any of Sherman's scent, but, no, nothing. He sighed irritably, he just hoped Ms. Peterson would be quick in getting here. If she wasn't there in the time she said she would be there, then he would leave without her, he was wasting too much time as it was just waiting for her. Finally, after what felt like an hour, which was really just five minutes, Penny was there.

"Where should we look?" She asked instantly, Peabody wanted to split up, but he didn't like the idea of a little girl alone on the New York streets at night. Sighing, he thought about, where would Sherman be?

"I don't know yet, lets walk around, if I can catch some of his scent, then we have something to go on." Peabody admitted after a few minutes, she nodded and they started to walk.

"Sherman!" Penny started, yelling the boy's name loudly.

"Sherman! Here! Sherman! Here boy!" Peabody yelled as well, whistling a bit at the end, his yelling caused her to stop and just look at the dog. He looked at her. "What?" Peabody asked her.

"Really?" She asked, he only waved her off and continued.

"Sherman! *_whistle* _Sherman!" His nose twitched a bit, he stopped and before he knew it, he was on all four of his paws, sniffing the ground.

"I smell him!" Peabody yelled and took off on all fours, his paws getting dirty and wet, he didn't care at the moment, he had to get to Sherman's scent. Penny just watched him, a little surprised at this, Peabody actually looked like a dog, on all fours, sniffing the ground. The scent was faint, wasting no time, Peabody ran on all fours towards the scent. He just hoped Sherman was close.

-Transition-Greenbloom family-

"Hm, He left his bag, he was in hurry." Professor Greenbloom said as he crouched down and grabbed Ben's backpack off of the alley floor. Vita and Guinevere frowned at this as well. The Professor went though the bag, normal school papers but nothing that could of indicated where he went.

"At least he wasn't alone." A small voice from inside the Professor's shirt pocket spoke. Twigleg poked his head out, and the professor nodded.

"It seems that way." He added looking at the other discarded bag on the alley floor.

"Do you think he was chased by a fabulous creature?!" Guinevere gasped, there was a heavy silence in the air, nobody wanted to answer that question. The professor walked over to the other bag and opened it up, grabbing a few papers, he did his best to make out the name written on top of the papers, it was a little harder since it was dark out.

"Sherman?" The professor asked more to himself than anyone else, he turned to his daughter.

"It there a Sherman in your class?" He asked her gently, she nodded instantly and said:

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, Him and Ben where sitting together at lunch, they must of walked home together."

Twigleg let out a gasp then hid inside of the professor's shirt pocket, they didn't understand why until a few seconds later.

A pure white dog came sniffing in the alley way, behind the dog was a little girl.

"Penny!" Guinevere said and hugged the girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" Penny asked her.

She didn't answer, instead she let out a loud gasp and backed up, the dog was now standing on two legs. They became aware of the round glasses this dog wore, along with the bow tie, The professor recognized him instantly. Mr. Peabody, the worlds most renowned dog.

"Wow." He breathed out, before he could stop himself, the dog looked at him, his face slightly stern.

"Hello, Peabody here, I'm looking for my boy-"

"Let me guess, His name is Sherman?" The professor asked interrupting the dog.

He then handed Peabody Sherman's bag.

"So, that makes two missing." Vita said with a sigh. Peabody frowned and sniffed the air, he could barely make out Sherman's scent, it was slowly disappearing, the other scents mingling in with his boy's.

"What do we do?" Penny asked then, there was a silence, nobody knew what to do, of course, Peabody did.

"Follow me, I can just make out Sherman's scent, I'm sure I smell your child as well." Peabody ordered and started to follow the faint scent trail. They walked in silence, as Peabody sniffed, following the trail. The professor could feel Twigleg growing uneasy in his pocket.

"So, Uh, Mr. Peabody. It's nice to meet you in person, I'm Barnabas Greenbloom, this is my wife, and my daughter Guinevere." The professor spoke, Peabody nodded, he then spoke.

"That's Penny, She's not mine, as you guessed, she's a friend of Sherman's."

The professor nodded, he could still hear Peabody's nose sniffing away. Slowly, the professor grasped his wife's hand and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"I hope Ben is ok." She told him.

"We all do." He reassured her, gently he patted her shoulder.

After a few more seconds of walking, Peabody stopped, his nose twitching but he looked confused.

"Is everything alright?" Vita asked him, the dog shook his head from side to side.

"No...I...I can smell him, the smells are too faint to make out." Peabody said, his voice slightly worried.

"I don't think we need to smell him anymore." Penny said, they turned to her, she was pointing a warehouse. The professor noticed the large marks all over it, like something had tried to force it's way in. Walking up to it, Barnabas ran his hand down where some of the markings where, long and large is what must of done this. Claws, defiantly claws . Peabody walked up and did the same as Barnabas, then he opened the door, it practically fell off of it's hinges.

"Ben?" The professor spoke, his voice just echoed around the dark warehouse.

"Sherman! are you in there?" Peabody asked then stepped in side.

"Can you smell them?" Guinevere asked, holding onto Penny's hand tightly. Peabody nodded.

"I don't think that they are in here any more, but, I'm not just going to stand here." The dog said and started to walk around, The others followed him. Barnabas felt against the wall, for a light switch of any kind.

"Hang on...I think there is a switch-ah!" Finding it, he flicked the switch up and the lights flickered on.

"Holy..." Vita breathed, a metal desk was over turned on the ground, something no normal human could do, oh yes, this had to be the work of a fabulous creature. Peabody paid no interest into the desk on the ground, nor did he pay any interest to the claw markings on the wall, he just sniffed and followed.

They followed him, walking around the desk, Guinevere holding on to Penny's hand even tighter now.

"I smell blood." Peabody said after a few seconds, all the attention on him now. He hurried towards the scent, the professor close behind.

"Professor.." A small voice in his pocket spoke silently, looking down, the professor looked at the homunculus.

"Yes?" He whispered back, hoping the dog or Penny could hear them.

"I know what could of done this." Twigleg whispered and then paused for a second before continuing "A werewolf."

"I thought those were extinct..." The professor whispered, then stopped the moment Peabody did, making sure Twigleg wasn't seen, he couched down next to what the dog was looking at, a big red stain on the floor.

"What could of caused this?" Peabody asked, a frown on his face.

"I don't know..." The professor half lied, then added "Well, we know that Sherman is injur-"

"I never said this was Sherman's blood, I don't smell Sherman at all around this small pile...Mr. Greenbloom, I believe your boy is the one whose injured..."

-Transition-Sherman and Ben-

"Ahh!" Ben cried a bit as Sherman applied the bandages to his leg.

"S-Sorry." Sherman said his voice meek and worried, he never applied bandages, that weren't band-aids, to anyone else before, he was doing the best he could, but it was causing Ben some serious pain.

"S'alright, just be a bit more gentle, please." Ben said, Sherman nodded and continued to wrap the gauze around Ben's leg. It was a good thing that the warehouse they broke into had a pretty good supply of first AID kits. Sherman didn't want to question it.

"That...thing...got you pretty good." Sherman said, finishing up on the gauze.

"Yeah, I should of paid better attention."

"You, Uh, aren't going to...turn on me, are you?"

"Turn on you? You mean like, turn into a werewolf?" Ben asked him, Sherman nodded slowly and placed his hands away from the sloppily placed gauze.

Ben chuckled slightly.

"No, you only turn if they bite you, he just scratched me."

"I don't exactly classify this as a scratch, Ben." Sherman said Ben just laughed.

"You know what I mean, help me up." Ben said, extending his hand, Sherman grabbed it and the two of them stood up. A loud 'tink' caused them to turn around, Sherman quickly found the noise, the whistle that Mr. Peabody had given him, fell out of his pocket. Grabbing it, he noticed Ben looking at it.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"Oh, this is just the whistle, Mr. Peabody gave me in case anythi...I am an idiot!" Sherman yelled and before Ben knew it, Sherman started to blow on the whistle as hard as he could, but no noise came out of it.

"Is it busted?"

"No, It's a dog whistle, only dogs can hear it!"

Sherman blew on it again, Ben groaned and looked down at his leg, the gauze already turning red, he hoped and prayed that whistle worked, because Ben could hardly walk, let alone run, if that werewolf attacked them again, there wasn't going to be much hope for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben groaned a bit, his leg felt like it was on fire, the white gauze was already red. Sherman was still blowing on that whistle for dear life.

"Sherman, give up, he must be too far away to hear it." Ben said, his voice heavy with sleep, that what he wanted to do, was just sleep, but, he knew it wouldn't help him. No, He had to stay awake. Sherman let out a sigh and sat down next to Ben, placing the whistle on the ground in defeat. It clattered a bit on the ground, then went silent.

"Are you going to be alright? You really aren't looking so good." Sherman said as he looked a Ben more fully.

The ten year old was pale before, now he looked like snow, his eyes had dark circles under them, and he was breathing heavily though his mouth.

"I'll be fine, do me a favor?" Ben asked shifting a bit slightly.

"Yeah?"

"If I fall asleep, slap me."

"Why?"

"Just, trust me, you don't want me to sleep." Ben mumbled, his eyes drooping slightly, he yawned loudly and leaned against the wall. He shut his eyes for no more than a second, he didn't expect the sharp pain in his face. Ben gasped and clutched his face. Sherman just slapped him.

"I didn't fall asleep, but, thanks." Ben mumbled rubbing his now red cheek. There was a silence between the two, Ben looked at Sherman and then dropped his hand from his face, the seven year old looked frightened, who wouldn't be? He seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked him, shifting once more, he was just trying to get his leg in a more comfortable position.

"This place...It's strange, cold, big..."

Sherman was scared of the warehouse? Ben almost wanted to laugh, what was so scary about a warehouse? He slept in one every night for almost...Huh, of course Ben wasn't scared, He lived in one, Sherman, on the other hand, always had a warm bed to go to every night, of course he was scared.

Ben did his best to scoot over towards the small boy, let out a light groan as he did so, it wasn't until their sides were touching did he stop. Trying not to be awkward, he wrapped one arm around Sherman's neck.

"These places aren't bad, take it from me, yeah they seem scary, but trust me, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"You know, you say that a lot."

"What? There is nothing to be afraid of?"

"No, Trust me. Ben, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't of walked into an alley way with you. I wouldn't of followed you into this place, I trust you."

Ben chuckled.

"We literally just met hours ago, and you already trust me, well I would say that was the shortest time anyone has done that, but, It's not." Ben said with a smile on his face, he then looked at Sherman. This kid trusted him, that was something, he frowned, he trusted Sherman, of course he did, if he didn't, he wouldn't of let the seven year old fix up his leg.

Ben sighed heavily, his eyes felt heavy, he wanted sleep, but he knew he had to stay awake, what should he do? Maybe...it was time to finally tell someone about his past.

"You still want to know my story?"

-Transition-

Nobody spoke as they walked out of the warehouse, nobody knew what to say, Ben was hurt and by the size of the blood pool they saw, he was hurt pretty badly, the professor could hear Twigleg sniffing in his pocket, he couldn't blame the homunculus for crying, he saw the Guinevere was on the verge of tears as well.

"What attacks little boys?" Peabody asked, it sounded more rhetorical than a real question. Still, the professor had to tell the dog.

"I might know." The professor said and that caused the dog to stop and look at him, a skeptical look on his face.

"Who would then? Someone with a grudge against you?" He asked the professor. With a heavy sigh, the professor looked away trying to word this properly. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"You know about the...supernatural right?" The professor asked the white dog, that earned him a hard glare followed by the dog turning slightly ridged.

"You need to be serious about this! Your son may be critical condition-"

"Yes, I know that, we all know that, but we believe that it was something supernatural that chased them-are you ok?"

Mr. Peabody turned ridged, his whole body seemed to be standing up on end, he turned stiff and was letting out a few grunts of pain. Then, he relaxed, just for a brief moment.

"That was Sherman! This way!" Peabody yelled and ran forward on all fours as fast as he could, Barnabas turned to the people behind them, then shrugged and ran after the dog.

Whatever that was, Barnabas guessed it was good.

-Transition-

Sherman didn't know what to say, Ben looked at him, wanting some sort of reaction out of the boy.

"Wow." Was all Sherman said after a few minutes and then smiled at Ben.

"You're amazing!" Sherman finally, that threw Ben off a bit.

"Uh, no, no I'm not, I...I got lucky." Ben said with a sigh, of course, naturally, he didn't mention Firedrake or Sorrel, like Sherman would even believe him.

"Well...That's true...but that doesn't mean you aren't amazing, I mean to live on your own for that long! You said you were my age...I couldn't do it...that's for sure." Sherman said and then leaned back, Ben smiled a bit then let out a soft sigh, his leg had numbed out, he didn't know if that was good or bad. Grunting a bit, he shifted, he needed to stay awake though.

Sherman picked up the whistle and blew on it a bit, Ben could only smile sadly, it was probably not going to work. Ben blinked and put his hand on Sherman's arm, stopping the kid.

"What's wrong?" Sherman asked him, Ben put his other hand up, silencing Sherman. He could hear it, faint howling. It made him sit up a little better and caused his breath to get caught in his throat, a fear washed over him as he realized something.

Dogs came from wolves, Ben was pretty sure that a wolf can hear at around the same frequency as a dog, he was sure that a werewolf was no exception.

They might of just lead the monster to them...


End file.
